deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ruby Rose vs Travis Touchdown/@comment-27511601-20160520020901/@comment-31471686-20170722144841
"Look in the cutscene Before that There IS NO TELEGRAPH (Edit: I was wrong there was a telegraph BUT Travis didn't dodge until after it was fired) And traves still dodges it. (plus The dudes own laser he fires from his helmet which traves can also dodge reaches the satalight and destroyed it in a short timeframe)" Okay, I'll give you that. There is a window to dodge and a slight delay between when it's fired and when it makes contact, but that window is very small. Props to Travis for dodging that. "Also "How does he not dodge every attack in game" if your refuring to how mooks hit him in gameplay? Gameplay mechanics it's how fodder mooks can hurt and hit end game Characters who should at that point Massivly outclass them. And if your refuring to In cutscene I don't remeber a cutscene where Travis got Hurt in the second game Especially after the 4th or 3rd ranked Assasin fight in the second game." Look at the fight against Jasper Batt Jr. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyaXveu4pIU After you get his car form down to half health, Travis starts getting crushed to death. Here's why I say the laser feat is an outlier: Travis should have been able to react to that. And, well... Just look at Batt! Does that look like a guy who can move at sub-revalistic speeds? Even with his toys? If it hadn't been for Henry, Travis would have died there. And then there's all the shit he endured during NMH1: Bad Girl, the girl you fight on the beach whose name I forget, that magic prick who I hate, and Jeane for a few examples. All of them were pretty normal people Jeane could punch a hole through a guy but other than that none of them seemed to have any superhuman qualities. While you could argue that he wasn't at full power yet, that wouldn't explain how he went from being a normal dude to sub revalistic over the course of a game. ""If that really was his speed Travis should never have gotten hurt" You Do realize That Travis only really gets hurt by people on his level right They should scale to His speed as well" If that's the case then why do so many of them use items that would slow them down? Destroy Death Parade isn't needed, as Charlie and his 24 bitches could take Travis on easily without it (actually that is a good point. Besides the obvious answer of "so we can have a giant mech fight", why DIDN'T they all gang up on him?), Ryuuji wouldn't need his bike, as it owuld move slower than he does, Million Gunman wouldn't need to use elevators and trap doors in order to run away like a little bitch, etc. Point is if they were all on Travis's level, then most of their gimmicks wouldn't exist. yes I know, video game. But the whole point of Death Battle is to say "Hey fuck video game logic! Let's apply real life logic to these characters and see who would win given those conditions!" At least, it used to be. Now it's mostly applying real life logic only when it's convenient rather than consistent, but that's a rant for another day. Whatever, the longer I debate these kinds of things the more heated I get so let's stop here and agree to disagree before I turn into a typical youtube commenter. That said, it's nice to debate with someone who actually brings up counter arguments that have citations and grounds in the source material. Nice change of pace.